minifigurefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
Welcome Hi, welcome to Minifig Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Joeman200 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Agent Chase (Talk) 23:34, December 15, 2009 Welcome Welcome to this wiki. You are officially the 12th user to make an account here. We hope you enjoy it here and you choose to stay and help. Thanks, and if you need help feel free to ask me or BobaFett2. Have a good time! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 23:42, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hi you know me well Hi this is BobaFett2. Glad to see you came to this wiki! You are one of 3 or 4 new users. We haven't had any new people since I came here and made this wiki active again! If you want to color your userpage, user Template:Userpage. (I kinda copied it off MLNwiki since its not illegal or anything) --[[User:BobaFett2| ' BobaFett ']][[User Talk:BobaFett2| ' Talk ']] 23:07, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Wiki Are you planning on editing this wiki? I am not an admin yet, as this wikis Bureaucrat is gone forever, so I am going to try to adopt the wiki for Agent Chase. I will be an admin though some day! -- 01:33, December 19, 2009 (UTC) W3LCOM3 Welcome to Minifig Wiki Joeman200 Your Friend. 20:33, December 25, 2009 (UTC) HEY! You are still on this wiki! Can you please add some stuff to the star wars page it is really empty and bad. 14:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey go meet Yossinator I know him from real life. He is new and I am helping him with code for his signature and page. (A lot of stuff you showed me too!) 01:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of his signature? Its: 02:25, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Not too good MLNW Put this on your MLNW page please --FreddyderHamster Talk 17:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 17:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Here is the code:http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/minifig/images/0/03/MLNW_Spam.png What? Was that an insult or a complement? I could have used a different thing it just would have taken longer 00:18, January 1, 2010 (UTC) OK I will edit in MLN wiki later. If you will point me towards articles that need help, I will edit. 00:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my MLNwiki signature? Do you know if there is any way that I can get that on this wiki since even the guys who made wikia haven't seen those before? 00:30, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote for the Mascot on Minifigure Wiki: Scotty Cavalier 14:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC) I will make you aquick signature. 14:45, January 1, 2010 (UTC) How often will you edit here? Could you help Yossinator improve his signature? 18:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Sure sounds good! 19:14, January 2, 2010 (UTC) I will change the color right now I need to get off the computer bye! Check out GG360's page. 19:19, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Go Here to see the new top user list. 21:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC)